Generally, cosmetics containers receive various types of contents such as skin lotion, lotion, eye cream, and others, and when using, a user either opens an over cap from a container body and applies the contents stored in the container body or discharge the contents through pumping operation by means of a pumping device.
Usually, these are classified into basic cosmetics, like lotion and skin lotion, and color cosmetics, like essence, functional cosmetics, and foundation. When applying cosmetics, a user should check whether they are basic cosmetics or color cosmetics by reading what is written on the surface of the container body, which is inconvenient.
Meanwhile, recently diverse and a variety of cosmetic products are being produced, such as the cosmetic products for men the eco-friendly cosmetic products, the devices by which a user can intuitively classify cosmetic products are being demanded.